crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
November 2015
November 9th, 2015 Monday November 9th, 2015 Version 0.38 ;Talent Preview and Fixes! :;Features * Added the Talents screen. This is a preview of a large feature (coming in the future) where you can spend idols to increase your dps, buff your Crusaders' abilities, and generally lets you get much further into the game much quicker. You can find the button for the Talents screen next to your Idol count on the Inventory pane. Currently there are only two Talents to purchase: ** Buy All Button: Adds a button to the UI that lets you purchase as many crusader levels as possible given your current gold. ** Mass Chest Buttons: Adds buttons on the chest opening UI to open 5, 25, or 100 chests all at once. * Added Enchantment Point sharing. Currently 30% of Enchantment Points are shared with other Crusaders in the seat. This amount will be able to be increased via a future talent. * Added a new Golden Epic to the Chest store as a sweetener with any paid package. :;Fixes * Fixed lag caused by leveling heroes (particularly late game) * Fixed display issues where some formation ability tooltips for buffed abilities wouldn't update when you buy an upgrade that buffs it. * Fixed a bug where the "complete" bar on achievement tooltips would disappear. * Fixed gold bonus not displaying correctly after 20M% * Fixed a potential problem/slowdown with level-up tooltips. * Scroll panels with lots of information should no longer have very small scroll bars. November 13th, 2015 Friday November 13th, 2015 Version 0.39 ;Grimm's Idle Tales Campaign :;Features * New Campaign: new objectives! Oh yes! * Six new objectives loosely based on various tales and stories - typically with the magic of the Codename Entertainment twist. * Grimm's Idle Tales is a new campaign with a new crusader formation to experiment with and to confound us. * Objectives include two straight runs for levels 200 and 300, along with four more elaborate objectives: **Not In Kansas Anymore travel through the levels picking up Dorothy and her friends along the way... each one leaching away DPS, gold generation and health: planning and attentiveness will be required weapons in this fight; **What Big Teeth You Have there's a Big Bad Wolf coming, and you've got to look after that young girl in a red cloak; **Sleeping Beauty your team is overworked and keep falling asleep: a sleeping crusader is no use and so will need to be shuffled out until they wake up again; **Down the Rabbit Hole it's that White Rabbit that can never keep still: he'll bounce around the formation displacing crusaders causing disruption... don't let him get away with it! November 26th, 2015 Thursday November 26th, 2015 Version 0.40 ;Kaines' Dinner of Doom :;Features * Added Thanksgiving Event. Runs until December 7th at Noon PST. Better late than never, right? * New in this event: ** Powerful new Crusaders that swap with the Princess and Khouri. ** You can now access Free Play after recruiting both new Crusaders. ** The additional objectives require a few idols and are more challenging. ** Reduced the price of Free Play by 500 event tokens. ** Reduced the price to buy event Jeweled Chests for event tokens. * Added a new Golden Epic loot card for the RoboTurkey that comes with any purchase of Thanksgiving Jeweled Chests for real money. * Added Black Friday Sale! Get a bunch of extra chests for free with select purchases! Sale runs until November 30th at Noon PST. * Refactored a bunch of the code running the game to make it easier to modify and expand. While we did a LOT of testing to try to ensure nothing broke, we may have missed some things, so please report any issues or oddities you encounter on the forums. :;Fixes * Fixed escorts counting towards Kaine/Monkey's formation gold buff abilities. * Fixed Kaine/Monkey's gold buff abilities not displaying the proper tooltips. * The Ms. Fizzle objective now continues to change up the formation past level 200. * Incompleted achievements for past events should no longer show up in the achievement list See Also Category:News Archives